The Proposal Of James to Lily
by TheNubofTheMatter
Summary: The title says it all... NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: James's POV

A/N hi! This is a simple James/Lily story, how I think James would have proposed.

_James POV_

I nervously walked towards the lake, clutching the carefully chosen ring in my hand.

It was a diamond, with two pearls on either side of it, set in gold.

It had been passed down for generations, and was a precious family heirloom.

"What if she says no?" was the only thought in my head.

I had carefully chosen this moment to propose to Lily, and had arranged for a show of fireworks to go off only if she said yes.

Sirius and Lupin were waiting for my signal to set them off.

As I reached the lake, I saw Lily waiting for me.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself." This is it"

A/N, Ok I know this is a bad cliffhanger, and sorry if it's too short, but still, I just thought of it, so I'll edit it later.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Lily's POV

A/N Sorry the last chapter was short. Its 6 am here, so I'm just going to make this quick. I always post immediately.

Edit: I just realized that I hate this chapter because it's sooo fluffy! I hate reading fluff if I wrote it… but not if someone else did.

Disclaimer: Well, I'm not in my 40s, I'm not married, and I don't have three kids, and I'm not blonde, so I'm no t J.K! Glad that's settled, because I'm not doing it again!

James walked towards me looking nervous.

He had been in edge since that morning.

"What's up?" I asked him as he reached me.

"N...n...nothing. Nothing at all." He said airily.

And of course that meant something was up. "

Hmmm James why are you so edgy? The exams are over! You should be playing endless pranks now, it's our final year! Not that I'm encouraging it or anything..." I added hastily.

James took a deep breath and said "Lily could you close your eyes for one minute?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Hmmmm…Ok" I closed my eyes, expecting to be drenched in ice cold water, or pelted with paint-filled balloons at any moment.

"Open" James said in a whisper.

I slowly opened, and gasped at what I saw. James Harold Potter, my sworn enemy, till 2 months back, was kneeling on one knee, a deep blue ring box in his hand, proposing to me.

"Lily I know you know I'm bad at speeches, but will you makes me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He said, holding out the ring to me.

I gaped at him for a full 2 minutes, before managing to choke out, a single word:

"Yes" I whispered.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" I screamed louder and louder, finally hugging James so tight I was sure he would choke.

"Did I even have to ask?" He said a huge grin on his face.

I considered. "Yes you did, other ways I couldn't have said yes could I?" I replied a matter of fact smirk on my face.

He smiled, and slid the ring onto my finger. "Well, only one thing to do now!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What…" I said instantly suspicious.

"THIS!" Screamed James throwing me into the lake.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed.

This James told me later, was a signaled to Sirius and Remus, to set off a grand display of fireworks, ending in the fireworks spelling out the words: LILY EVENS I LOVE YOU!"

I smiled and waved my wand. A new word entered the Name Lily Evens: Lily Evens Potter….

A/N the End. Think I should write a sequel about the wedding? I'll put up a Poll, but in the meantime, just review already people! I'm surprised you're still reading this authors note!

LilyPotter1112

Return to T


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy. But now I'm sick, so perfect time to update!

Chapter three: Shopping

"Mary! Mary get up! We're going shopping!" screamed Lily into the ear of her best friend Mary McKinnon. "Alright alright! Stop getting your wand in a twist!" grumbled Mary. She bighted considerably when she remembered that they were going dress shopping. After a quick shower, she ran out to meet Lily and Laura, her roommates. "Finally! We're going to be late" said Lily. "Where are we going?" "Diagon ally." They quickly apparated into diagon ally, and made their way into muggle London. They met Lily's mom, and found the perfect dress shop, and went in to look for maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses. They picked 5 dresses, and went into the dressing room. The first four were quickly ruled out. They were too puffy, and Lily wanted a very simple gown for herself, and the maid of honor. They finally selected a simple, but elegant sea blue dress with a short purple train. Laura found one as well, and then they went onto the brides dress. The sales girl made suggestions as they browsed. They went back to the dressing room with about 20 dresses. "Ughhhh! This is taking forever!" moaned Mary. "Don't worry it will be over soon." Lily reassured her. She doubted that herself. She sighed and put on the 11th dress. "Wow!" thought Lily as she easily slipped into the elegant white gown. She walked out, and Mary, Laura, and her mother all fell quite. "This is the one Lily!" gasped Laura. It was a simple elegant white gown, with thick sleeves, that did't quite covers her shoulders. It had long train and a simple lacy veil fell over her face, and hair. "I love it!" exclaimed Lily, and turned to her mom beaming. "This is the one! I'm getting married!"

A/N WORST CHAPTER EVER! No it's not, but I'll redo it later. I'm not feeling too well now. Oh and you want to see the dresses, then I should have it up on my profile in sometime! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort and Sadness

Disclaimer: This is copied from one of my favorite authors on FanFiction, who's name I forgot. :P

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'm not JKR,

And neither are you!

(But if you are I'm a huge fan! )

A/N Hi! I'm back! Miss me? *ahh! Dashes behind curtain to avoid pots and pans* oh. I guess not then. But I only about 4 months late! :p But anyway, I wrote this chapter at night. And that to in a car. On a ten hour drive back from Canada to USA. So ya, not very comfortable!

Anyway, I have nothing to say except….

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Or HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! Anyway, back to the story! (Finally)

Chapter 4: Comfort

Lily paced around the room nervous. "You're getting married in one day!" She mentally scolded herself. "You should be happy! Wait. I am happy! I'm just nervous that's all!" But she knew that wasn't what was wrong. She was a little nervous, but mostly she was sad. Sad to be leaving her house. Her parents. Lily sighed, and sat down. "What's wrong?" She looked up. Sirius and Melody were standing in the door way. "Nothing" Lily said staring at the fireplace gloomily. Melody gave Sirius a meaningful look, and he took the hint."Well I'll be in the kitchen! Bye Lily-pad!" he said using the nickname he had given her in the fourth year at Hogwarts. "Nervous?" Melody asked sitting next to Lily. "Ya. And kind of sad to." Lily replied. "Why? Finally realized James had you under a love potion?" Melody joked. Lily glared at her, and then looked worried. "He doesn't does he?" she asked after which she felt a little silly. Melody stared. "Lily! Of course not! Then he would have had you falling head over heels for him, in the first year!"She exclaimed. "Oh. Right. I knew that." Lily said dumbly blushing furiously. "Riiiigt…. Ok then, so why are you sad?" Melody asked. "Because I'm going to have to leave my family after I marry James! I know it sounds stupid, but I'm actually thinking about NOT marrying him! But that's stupid right? I mean I love him! But I love my family more! But..but.. oh this is so confusing!" Lily said, not stopping for breath. She sighed, and said " it's fine. I'll forget this by tomorrow. I'm just nervous." Melody had a feeling that this wasn't true, but she dropped the matter. "Ok then, let's go see if SIRIUS LEFT US SOME OF THE COOKIES I BROUGHT." She said, raising her voice at the end. There was the sound of Sirius hastily replacing something on a plate in the kitchen. Melody and Lily laughed, and went into the kitchen, Lily almost forgetting the problem at hand.

A/N Ok, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I needed something to match the Family genre, so this is just a filler till I can think of a wedding chapter to justify Lily and James's love story.

Thanks and Review!

Lilypotter1112


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

A/N: So here it is at last! Happy Memorial Day!

There was only one word Lily could find to describe what was going on in her house:

Havoc.

It was the day of the wedding, and Lily's mother was running around like a mad woman, fixing this person's hair, or straightening that persons dress. Melody and Laura were putting the finishing touches on Lily's make-up, and hair. Mary was trying to find Petunia who had been forced into a bridesmaid dress, despite both hers and Lily's protests.

Lily herself was surprisingly calm. She thought she would be just as panicky as her mum over things like that. But she was calm.

After her mother was satisfied with everyone, they got into the Limo that Lily's father had hired for the wedding, and drove to the church.

Once there, Melody ran out to check if James was safely inside, and out of sight, before helping Lily out of the car, and into the back room.

It was time. The walk down the aisle. Lily took her father's hand, and tried to slow her breathing. This was it. The day she had been waiting for. Her father chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Well, I was just thinking…. If a few years ago, someone had told me that you were going to marry James Potter, I would have checked them into the mental ward." Said her father. (AN: I know its clichéd: P)

"It's true." She replied, a smile on her face.

"You ready?" Melody asked coming out of the room, and lining up with Mary, and Laura in front of Lily.

"As I'll ever be." Lily said

Melody took Sirius's arm, Laura took Remus's, and Mary took Peter's.

Lily took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's do this."

The music started. The doors opened. And Melody and Sirius stepped out. The bridesmaids followed, but James had eyes only for Her.

James Potter had waited for this day for seven long years. And now it was here. Lily Evans was walking down the aisle towards him, radiant. Looking like an angel.

Her eyes met his, and he smiled.

Lily Evans had never dreamed this day would come, until recently. She had not waited seven long years for it. But now, the walk down the aisle seemed like an eternity, and she couldn't wait. She saw him staring at her, awestruck, looking like a deer in the headlights.

His eyes met hers, and she smiled.

The music stopped. The priest stepped up. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man stood to the sides. The traditional vows started, but they listened only when it mattered most, lost in each other's eyes.

"Do you James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I Do."

"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I Do."

"If anyone has any reason why this man and this woman may not wed, then speak now, or forever hold you peace."

No one moved.

"Then, James Potter, and Lily Evans, I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was a small kiss, but it spoke a thousand words.

"May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

The reception was a blur. But they remembered every moment of it. Of receiving presents, and congratulations, of eating and of drinking, of smiles, and of pictures, and of the first dance together

Lily gathered all her friends, and they took many photos, then James, Lily and Sirius took one together, and then it was over.

Lily threw the bouquet, and it was caught by Laura, James threw the garter, and it was caught by Remus, and then they rode away in their flower bedecked carriage, to enjoy their life…

As Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter.

AN: So? What do you think? Please leave a comment and tell me how it is! Do you think I was too vague? Oh, and sorry for not updating for ages, I was super busy! *Flashes back to reading FanFiction for hours*

No but really. I have an important dance recital on June fifth, the coming Sunday, so I had to learn second dance etc. etc. excuses excuses blah blah blah.

Well I'll stop wasting your time, so Bye!

Happy Memorial Day again!

TA22


End file.
